1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and terminals and a method of assembling such connectors, and particularly relates to common point electrical connectors for terminating at least three wires at a common point and a method of assembling such connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors including housings and terminals for commonly terminating three or more wires are well known in the prior art. Such connectors have generally been manufactured by molding an insulated housing having a central solid portion with a slot for receiving the electrical terminal and a rectangular cavity at each end of the central portion. The electrical terminal has generally been assembled in the individual housing by manual or machine insertion requiring individual handling or assembly equipment for inserting the terminal into the housing. Whether the terminal is inserted in the housing manually or by machine, the assembly cost has always contributed substantially to the finished cost of such connectors. Additionally, the electrical connectors so produced have been shipped as loose pieces requiring manual packaging or separate packaging equipment. Shipment in loose piece form has frequently resulted in breakage of the connector housing or disengagement of the terminal from the housing.
The present invention provides a solution to all of the above problems of the prior art method of assembling such connectors by providing for assembly of the electrical terminals on a carrier strip and integrally molding the housing over the terminal and carrier strip. Shipment of such electrical connectors on reels minimizes breakage, and integrally molding the terminals in the housings eliminates the possibility of the terminals from being disengaged from the slot and separated from the housing.